Every Wolf has a Star
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Moments between Remus and Sirius throughout their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

"I can't believe you Sirius! He could have been killed, I could have killed him! I could have turned him! If it hadn't of been for James and his quick thinking I would have," Remus shouted, glaring at Sirius so hard that he took a step back from the ferocity

"I'm sorry Remus!" Sirius replied.

"SORRY! Sorry, is that all you can say? You could have ruined a person's life! I know that you hate Snape, but no one deserves the fate that I have!" Remus said, balling his hands into fists, shaking uncontrollably.

Sirius froze a look of shock on his face, Remus had never been this angry at him before, he couldn't stand it.

"Please, please tell me what I can do to get you to forgive me?" Sirius asked.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think there is anything you can do to get me to forgive you," he said, turning around and began to walk away.

"Wait! I can't lose you, please! Don't go." He whispered, causing Remus to stop walking.

"You can't keep doing this Sirius, because of you, James and Peter I will always be grateful for having friends and being somewhat happy when I turn, but you betrayed my trust. I can't; I can't think about forgiving you, not right now." Remus replied, causing Sirius to close his eyes in pain.

"I love you Moony," Sirius said; sounding as though he was close to tears.

A lump caught in Remus' throat, he closed his eyes tightly before opening them and walking to the bedroom door.

"I've been wanting to hear those words for a long time now, but not like this. I need some time to think; once I have some time I'll get back to you." Remus replied, looking at Sirius, before closing the door behind him as he left the bedroom.

* * *

For the OTP Boot Camp with whisper

For the Organization Boot Camp with Moon

For the Setting Boot Camp with Throat

For the Pairing Set Boot Camp with Remus/Sirius

For the 100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge with Opening


	2. Chapter 2 A little Homework Promblem

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: A special thank you for my Beta, hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were currently sitting silently in different chairs in their bedroom in the Gryffindor Tower. Remus was reading a book, while Sirius was attempting to do his homework. Remus had promised him something from Honeydukes on their next Hogsmeade visit if he finished it.

Sirius twirled the quill between his fingers and sighed in utter boredom. Remus ignored him and turned a page of his book.

"Remus," Sirius called. Remus ignored him in favor of reading his book. He knew that Sirius was just trying to get out of doing his homework, and if he let him do that, then Sirius would take advantage of his soft-heartedness nature again.

"Remus," Sirius tried again, a distinct whine to his voice this time. Sirius placed his quill in the inkwell and turned his legs to the side of the chair.

Remus bit his lip and moved his book closer to his face, trying very hard not to laugh at Sirius' antics. He had to stand strong in the face of adversity.

"Moony!" Sirius whined again, leaning back on his chair and lifting the front legs up in the air, before leaning forward again. The chair made a loud noise as it hit the floor and Remus winced.

Remus closed his eyes, letting out an irritated breath, closing his book and setting it on the desk before turning to glare at Sirius.

"What?" Remus snapped.

"I'm bored," Sirius replied innocently.

Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That's why you're supposed to be doing your homework."

"I tried, but it's so hard! I'm not smart like you Moony," Sirius replied, causing Remus to blush in response.

"You are smart Sirius, don't say something like that." Remus said, slightly mollified.

"Can you help me?" Sirius asked, giving him his best puppy dog look.

"If I help you, you'll never do it yourself." Remus told him, sighing softly, but he was already rising from his seat.

"I will! It's just this part that I need help with, please help me, Moony." Sirius said, his eyes tracking Remus as he rose painstakingly slowly from the chair.

Remus sighed in defeat, with a mix of annoyance and fondness on his face. "Fine, I'll help you, but don't expect me to just give you the answers."

"I won't! Thank you!" Sirius exclaimed happily, causing Remus to roll his eyes, and pick up his to move it towards Sirius.

* * *

For the 100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge with Reading.

For the Fifty Shades of Challenge.

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Homework.


	3. Chapter 3 A Chaotic Yet Great Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thank you to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

You remember when you were younger that you looked at the other children and felt jealous and alone because you couldn't be friends with anyone, for fear of them finding out that you were a werewolf.

Hanging around with, and being friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew was never a dull moment, that was for sure. Especially, when you're a werewolf and Sirius Black is your boyfriend.

You had never had friends when you were younger, but you hoped, wished, and even dreamed of being able to make friends, find someone to love and get married to. Never in your wildest dreams, though, had you actually dared to think that you would get everything you wanted and have your friends and boyfriend accept what you were. It feels surreal, and almost as though you're dreaming every single time that you're with them.

And then to find love with Sirius Black of all people. Sirius' family was known for being prejudiced, known for hating anyone that wasn't a Pureblood or who didn't agree with the things that they believed in. They were known for doing bad things to those that they didn't disapprove of.

But Sirius – Sirius was different then his family. He was warm and inviting. He was happy, and so friendly that it was difficult not to be drawn to him.

You can't imagine your life without your friends, you probably wouldn't be where you are now if you didn't have them in your life. You'd probably be someone completely different from who you were now.

You can't help but think how much more chaotic your life has been since they've entered your life, but you also can't help to think how much better your life has gotten as well. And for that you'll always be grateful.

You love your friends and knew that no matter what you would do anything for them.

* * *

For the 100 Word Prompt Collection Challenge with Life.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

Remus whimpers in his sleep, thrashing his body on his bed until the blankets are thrown on the floor.

Sirius jerks awake and blinks his eyes in confusion, wondering what had woken him up. He lets out a yawn and gets out of bed and moves the tapestry to see Remus' in his bed having a nightmare.

He lets out a sigh and rubs his eyes, as he walks over to Remus' bed, opening the tapestry wider, and letting it close behind him once he's inside.

"Remus, Remus it's okay, you're safe." Sirius said walking over to him and running a hand soothingly through Remus' hair.

Remus lets out a gasp and his eyes dart open, looking unfocused until he recoginzes Sirius.

"Sirius," he mutters, breathing in deeply.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Sirius tells him softly.

"Can you, can you sleep with me?" Remus asks him, looking embarrassed.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you like this. Now scoot over." Sirius replied grabbing the blankets that had fallen to the ground and throwing them on the bed.

"Thank you." Remus muttered softly.

"Don't mention it." Sirius told him with a smile.

* * *

For the OTP Boot Camp: Nightmare

For the Organization Boot Camp: Night


End file.
